S-H-I-N-T-A-R-O-U
by Alitheia
Summary: Setidaknya, Akashi tidak akan main shogi sendirian lagi. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #7]


**a/n: **saya berusaha membuat sesuatu yang normal-normal saja tapi tetap berakhir jadi nista.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

akamido week vii. [shintarou] **S-H-I-N-T-A-R-O-U**

* * *

Di SMP Teikou yang terkenal karena basketnya, ada sebuah legenda yang menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi para siswa.

Selalu menang telah menjadi hidup dan napas tim basket mereka, dan dalam sejarah panjang klub yang berjaya, terkisah seorang _shooting guard _dengan tembakan dewata. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu namanya. Tapi cerita turun-temurun dari kakak ke adik kelas selama bertahun-tahun telah membesarkan sosoknya. Tembakan yang selalu akurat, lintasan yang tingginya super konyol, dan bola yang tidak menyentuh ring. Entah pemain macam apa yang mampu melakukan itu, namun ia telah menjadi bagian dari hari-hari para anggota klub—"Hah, payah sekali dari jarak segitu saja meleset, jangan sampai Shooting Guard-san bangkit dari kuburnya hanya untuk mengajarimu menembak! Ulangi sana!"

Ya, singkat cerita, si penembak ini adalah siswa yang (pernah) hidup dan bersekolah di sana entah pada angkatan keberapa. Rumornya ia meninggal saat kelebihan berlatih atau apalah, sendirian ambruk tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan gimnasium _string_ pertama, kepala membentur lantai dan kau bisa bayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya. (Ketika ditanya, para guru hanya berkata kalau tidak pernah ada yang seperti itu, tapi kan rumor turunan berkata lain.)

Selama ini Akashi Seijuurou cukup bangga menjadi orang rasional yang pemikirannya didasari pada logika. Selalu ada alasan untuk sesuatu, ia percaya, dan segala-galanya dapat dikalkulasi serta dianalisa.

Tapi mungkin Akashi memang tidak senaif itu, karena sebagian dirinya sebenarnya juga tahu bahwa terkadang ada—hal-hal _kecil_ atau hal-hal _besar_—yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sehingga semua yang berada di luar logika itu otomatis juga berada di luar pikirannya, mengambang di batas antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Legenda, gosip, misteri; Shooting Guard-san, hantu laboratorium biologi, piano ruang musik yang berdenting sendiri; masuk ke dalam jajaran hal-hal tidak konkret saat diklasifkasi oleh benak Akashi, yang tidak mau langsung ia nyatakan salah atau tidak benar karena ia sendiri belum dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak nyata dan tidak ada.

Maka, saat Kise memasuki ruang ganti sambil setengah menandak-nandak dan mengajak mereka semua untuk berpartisipasi dalam sebuah permainan, Akashi sama sekali tidak punya pikiran buruk selain mungkin kegiatan itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya.

Hari sudah menggelap di musim gugur yang menggigit; semuanya kelelahan setelah latihan basket dan ingin pulang, tapi ada sekelompok orang yang lebih berdedikasi dari keseluruhan klub dan mungkin sedikit tidak beruntung—biasa dikenal sebagai tim inti SMP Teikou—yang tinggal lebih lama karena _small forward_ mereka menjadi begitu antusias dan penuh semangat (baca: menyebalkan dan berisik).

"Kise-chin," kata Murasakibara yang tampaknya paling ogah-ogahan pulangnya harus tertunda, "aku mau pulang saja."

"Ahh, Murasakibaracchi kan belum tahu apa yang kubawa."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku bawa camilan juga."

Murasakibara jadi orang pertama yang duduk di ruang ganti.

Jika dibilang tidak tertarik, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar juga, bagaimana pun Akashi kan secara naluriah selalu ingin mengetahui segala situasi yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya, dan dipikir-pikir, itu mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya—kegiatan yang agak jarang ia lakukan, omong-omong. Maka dengan sekali anggukan darinya, semua yang tersisa di sana—Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Aomine, dan dirinya sendiri—pun memutuskan untuk tinggal dan mengira-ngira ke mana si pemuda kuning itu sedang berusaha menjerumuskan mereka.

"Jadi, acara malam ini adalah," Kise memulai ketika mereka semua sudah duduk di lantai mengelilingi sebuah papan, yang membuat Akashi dari sedikit tertarik menjadi lumayan (sangat) tertarik karena permainan-permainan papan adalah favoritnya—meski ia tidak mengenali yang dibawa Kise ini, "kita akan memanggil hantu."

"Aku pulang."

"Tunggu—Aominecchi!"

Dengan segala usaha penuh bujuk rayu, ancaman, dan iming-iming majalah porno kemudian, mereka semua berakhir dengan tangan di atas papan, Aomine yang paling tidak rela. (Tapi apa yang sih yang tidak untuk Horikita Mai?) Katanya kalau nanti hantunya sebegitu mengerikan lalu mengincarnya karena ia orang yang paling ketakutan dan dirinya berakhir di kuburan, Aomine mau bola basket (dan majalah dewasa, jangan sampai kelupaan) buat persembahan. Kuroko mengamini.

Jadi namanya adalah papan Ouija. Papan yang bisa "bicara"—kabarnya, _sih_. Sebuah papan datar yang sekilas bisa salah dikira talenan; di permukaannya terukir beragam simbol, huruf-huruf dalam Abjad Latin, angka, kata _ya _dan _tidak_, serta sebuah _halo_ dan _selamat tinggal_. Biasa digunakan untuk memanggil setan.

Menurut Kise yang mendapatkan papan itu dari kakak-kakaknya—Ouija lagi tren di kalangan anak kuliah katanya (yang lain hanya mengangguk, bukan anggukan percaya, tapi lebih ke _ya sudah teruskan penjelasanmu_)—Ouija digunakan untuk mengontak arwah. Yang masih hidup memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sembari membiarkan jari mereka menyentuh sepotong papan atau plastik kecil yang bolong di tengahnya—apa sih namanya, _planchette__; _sumpah menyebutnya saja sudah susah setengah mati—yang akan menjadi media bagi si arwah untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. _P__lanchette_ akan bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mengeja jawaban untuk mereka huruf per huruf di papan—"Aku tidak mau menyentuh papan setan!"—untung setelah itu Aomine berhasil diyakinkan, karena Akashi sudah gatal ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan gulungan majalah.

Kise kemudian membagikan peran masing-masing; ia akan menjadi Pengendali, orang yang mengontrol sesi pemanggilan arwah dan menanyakan pertanyaan. Akashi jadi Pencatat, tidak perlu menyentuh _planchette_ si kaki tangan papan setan, ia hanya perlu menulis apa yang nanti si arwah sampaikan. Kuroko dan Murasakibara jadi Pemberi Energi, menyentuh _planchette_ juga dan mengikuti semua proses tapi tidak bicara. Aomine boleh jadi Penjerit, yang ini keberadaannya opsional sih, tapi perannya adalah sebagai orang pertama yang berteriak ketakutan kalau muncul suara-suara aneh dalam ruangan. (Aomine protes keras minta tukar peran dengan Akashi, tapi diabaikan.)

Layaknya para protagonis di film-film horor sekolah norak, mereka bermaksud mengontak arwah paling terkenal seantero Teikou, Shooting Guard-san legendaris yang bahkan nama aslinya saja tidak mereka ketahui.

"Baiklah, semua sudah jelas?" Mereka mengangguk ragu dan Kise tersenyum puas. "Ayo kita mulai!"

"Umm, Kise-kun," Kuroko mendadak angkat suara, "boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa, Kurokocchi?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa juga kita melakukan ini?"

Hening.

Hening yang lama.

Hening yang lama sehingga Akashi mengira Aomine bisa tiba-tiba mejerit kapan saja.

"_Yaah_," kata Kise tidak yakin, "untuk bersenang-senang, kurasa? Iseng. Penasaran. Semacam itulah. Anak sekolah yang mencoba melakukan hal-hal semacam ini di film saja tidak pernah mempertanyakan kok."

"Definisi bersenang-senangku sebenarnya lebih ke sesuatu yang tidak melibatkan arwah orang mati—terutama di film-film, biasanya sesuatu yang seperti ini berakhir dengan tragis."

"Aku setuju dengan Tetsu!"

"Tak masalah sih mau bersenang-senang bagaimana selama aku boleh menghabiskan camilannya Kise-chin."

"Aku suka semangatmu, Murasakibaracchi."

Akashi berdeham. "Sejujurnya, aku merasa ini layak dicoba."

Leher-leher itu menoleh cepat, suaranya mirip engsel pintu yang berkarat.

Ia berdeham lagi. "Sedikit pergantian suasana tidak akan ada salahnya, kan? Bukan berarti aku setuju sepenuhnya dengan cara bersenang-senang Kise, tapi aku rasa baik juga kita menghilangkan kejenuhan dari latihan dengan sesuatu yang ringan." Akashi berusaha tersenyum kecil kecil dengan sewajar mungkin. "Aku tidak akan menolak jika bisa mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman baru."

Lalu diam.

Akashi mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. Dalam hati, ia agak khawatir timnya mulai menganggapnya aneh, akan sangat tidak lucu kalau julukannya di sekolah nanti menjadi sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Akashi yang Percaya Papan Setan dan Memanggil Arwah untuk Kesenangan". Tapi kemudian ia sedikit lega ketika Kuroko mengangguk-angguk penuh pertimbangan, Murasakibara meneruskan mengunyah, Aomine memucat, dan Kise tertawa dengan penuh semangat lagi (jenis yang bisa terdengar menyenangkan atau justru sangat menjengkelkan). "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka beranjak pulang tanpa berbicara pada hantu mana pun. Yah, Akashi pikir, selalu ada yang berhasil, selalu ada yang dapat dicoba lagi, dan selalu ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan karena mungkin sebenarnya apa yang berusaha mereka kerjakan atau cari itu tidak sungguhan ada.

Kise sudah mencoba dengan: "Halooo, apa ada yang mendengar di sana? Kami ingin berbicara dengan _shooting guard_ Teikou yang legendaris," lalu, "Aku Kise Ryouta dan ini teman-temanku, siapa namamu?" yang diikuti, "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau memberitahu namamu, aku panggil Shooting Guard-san saja, ya? Kau sudah terkenal dengan panggilan itu, omong-omong," yang berlanjut dengan, "Aku tahu kau ada di sana meski kau tidak bersuara, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau sebenarnya ingin menjawab kami tapi kau hanya malu," ditambah, "Jarang-jarang lho ada yang datang untuk mengajakmu mengobrol, apalagi seorang model tampan sepertiku, jadi jangan lewatkan ini!" dan bahkan sesuatu yang berbau provokasi semacam, "Apa masih tidak mau menjawab, Shooting Guard-san? Jangan-jangan kau _tsundere_, ya?"

Sekali mereka berusaha mencoba dengan lampu ruangan yang dimatikan, dan sekali Kuroko sengaja menggeser _p__lanchette_ dengan tiba-tiba hingga Aomine jadi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menuntaskan perannya sebagai Penjerit malam itu. Hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Kise menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dan berkata dengan kecewa, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah, padahal aku melihat rekaman yang diambil kakakku, dan papan itu bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya. Kakakku dan teman-temannya sampai menjerit-jerit."

"Mungkin Shooting Guard-san memang _tsundere _seperti kata Kise-kun," Kuroko menampilkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti senyuman tipis sembari membereskan barang-barangnya, "atau memang tidak arwah di sini."

"Ah, mungkin kita mencobanya di tempat yang salah, Kise-chin. Bagaimana kalau kita coba di _konbini_?"

"Kalau pun ada hantu di _konbini_, dia pasti mati karena kebanyakan mengudap."

"Oh, aku tidak akan mau mencobanya di sana, atau di mana pun lagi." Aomine tertawa keras-keras, berusaha santai padahal gemetar.

Akashi menutup pintu lokernya. "Yah, memang tidak memenuhi harapan, tapi kurasa itu sesuai dengan ekspektasi."

"Akashicchi memang tidak terlalu percaya hal-hal seperti itu, ya?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa meyakini sesuatu kalau belum ada buktinya."

"Aku sih, tidak akan menunggu untuk pembuktian apa pun." Aomine bergidik, berjalan melewati pintu. "_Tsundere_ atau bukan, kalau dia memang ada, aku berterima kasih karena tidak memunculkan dirinya."

Satu per satu berpamitan dan beranjak pulang. Akashi adalah yang terakhir berada di sana, bersama Kise yang merapikan papan Ouija-nya dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari.

"Kau tidak membawa pulang itu?"

"Oh? Aku mau mampir dulu, tidak langsung pulang, membawa-bawanya hanya menambah beban tas."

"Ah."

"Akashicchi boleh menggunakannya lagi kok kalau mau," kata Kise sambil lalu, "meski mungkin hasilnya masih akan mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, kita harus mencoba sesuatu yang seperti ini lagi kapan-kapan," ia tergelak pelan, "aku menyesal tidak mendokumentasikan wajah Aominecchi tadi."

Ia menutup pintu.

Akashi meraih tasnya sendiri dan hendak keluar, namun tangannya berhenti di kenop. Mendadak ia menoleh, merasa sedang dipandangi tapi di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri. _Mungkinkah…?_

Kalau dibilang tidak penasaran pun, maka bohong namanya. Akashi biasanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam ini, tapi terkutuklah Kise dan papan sialnya yang berhasil menyentil rasa ingin tahunya. Akashi tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya ketika kembali mengeluarkan papan itu sampai ia meletakkannya di bangku dan duduk di hadapannya.

Benda itu hanyalah sebuah papan rata berpelitur yang sama sekali tidak terkesan istimewa. Huruf-huruf yang terukir di permukaannya bercat hitam, dan terasa halus ketika Akashi menelusurkan jarinya di sana. Jadi namanya papan Ouija, ya, ia mungkin pernah melihatnya sekali-dua kali di film, tapi tidak pernah begitu memerhatikan nama ataupun kegunaannya. Sekarang saat papan itu dipegangnya langsung, barulah ia jadi ingin tahu—apakah papan itu benar-benar bisa digunakan untuk mengontak orang mati (_karena ada seseorang, yang selalu ingin diajaknya bicara lagi, dia—_), dan terlebih, kenapa juga orang-orang berpikir arwah akan mau berbicara pada mereka lewat papan itu?

Akashi meletakkan dua jari telunjuknya di _p__lanchette_ dan mulai berbicara sendiri, "Umm, halo?"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, siswa tahun kedua, kapten Klub Basket. Salah satu rekan setimku yang pirang itu berkata kami bisa menggunakan papan ini untuk berbicara dengan orang mati dan aku hanya penasaran. Apa ada arwah di sana?"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar ada, apa kau keberatan untuk bicara? Kau bisa menggerakan _p__lanchette_ ini untuk mengeja jawaban untukku—atau yang semacam itulah."

"Seperti apa kehidupan setelah kematian, membosankan, tidak? Apa kau masih bisa main basket atau _shogi_?" Alis merah Akashi berkerut sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Apa ada _tofu_ yang bisa dimakan di sana?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabku kalau memang tidak mau, tapi aku akan senang kalau ada yang menemani bermain _shogi_, atau sekadar mendiskusikan basket."

"Kalau kau memang siswa yang kabarnya meninggal di lapangan gimnasium, apa kau tahu kau sudah terkenal dengan julukan Shooting Guard-san?"

"... kurasa papan ini memang benar-benar omong kosong, ya."

"Yah, setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku namamu. Aneh sekali harus memanggil seseorang dengan posisinya di tim, tahu."

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan mengurut pangkal hidung. _Ini benar-benar konyol_. Ia malah berusaha berbicara dengan sebuah papan saat seharusnya sudah seperempat jalan menuju rumah. Ia sudah mencoba, setidaknya, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh papan itu (_yang artinya ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengontak ibunya lagi_). Ia masih merasa _konyol_, tapi lega telah mencoba dan meredakan rasa penasarannya. Sekarang biarkan ia mengembalikan papan itu ke dalam lemari dan bersikap seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, memalukan sekali kalau orang-orang sampai tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou termakan omong kosong soal talenan berhantu.

Tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, _p__lanchette_ itu bergerak sendiri.

Bergeser, menimbulkan suara halus dari gesekan dengan papan, begitu perlahan hingga Akashi mengira matanya salah lihat karena ia sudah kelelahan. Rasanya Kise pernah bilang entah di bagian mana sesi penjelasan tadi, harus ada yang menyentuh supaya _p__lanchette_ itu bisa bergerak; itu gunanya ada yang berperan sebagai Pemberi Energi, agar orang yang sudah mati dapat menggunakan energi mereka dan memiliki kuasa untuk menggerakan _p__lanchette_. Tapi sekarang tanpa disentuh pun, benda itu bergerak sendiri.

Bulu tengkuknya meremang saat menyadari bahwa _p__lanchette_ itu memang sedang benar-benar mengeja sesuatu: S-H-I-N-T-A-R-O-U.

Apa yang tadi ditanyakannya terakhir kali?—Oh iya, _nama_.

Mendadak suhu ruang ganti menjadi lebih dingin. Ia tidak tahu apakah memang sungguhan begitu ataukah itu hanya persepsinya saja efek cerita-cerita seram murahan yang selalu ditayangkan media. Tapi pokoknya, ia mau segera pergi dari sana. Namun tubuhnya mengkaku di tempat, dan ia malah mendapati dirinya sendiri berkata dengan tenang, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kegentaran, "Jadi, namamu Shintarou?"

_P__lanchette_ bergerak ke kata _ya_.

"Oh… halo, Shintarou," Akashi berdeham, "apa kau _shooting guard_ yang mereka bilang punya tembakan dewata itu?"

_P__lanchette_ itu tetap di kata _ya_.

"Kenapa pula mereka menjulukimu seperti itu?"

_P__lanchette_ bergerak untuk mengeja: K-A-R-E-N-A, T-E-M-B-A-K-A-N-K-U, T-I-D-A-K, P-E-R-N-A-H, M-E-L-E-S-E-T.

Akashi memutuskan kalau ia tidak perlu bekomentar soal itu, jadi ia menanyakan sesuatu yang lain, "Kenapa kau tidak merespon tadi, saat teman-temanku masih di sini?"

Ia menunggu lama, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia memasang telinga, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia dengar selain gema jantungnya sendiri. Menit-menit yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu jawaban Shintarou telah melunturkan ketegangannya. Akashi menggerakan jemarinya perlahan dan meraih tasnya lagi, merapikan dasi di seragamnya, berdeham sekali, lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Kemudian _p__lanchette_ itu kembali bergerak. K-A-U, M-A-I-N, S-H-O-G-I.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan?"

_ya._

"Aku kira aku yang seharusnya bertanya." Ketika tidak ada respon lain, Akashi melanjutkan, "Ya, aku tadi bilang aku main _shogi_, kau main _shogi_?"

_P__lanchette_ bergerak dengan asal, kemudian kembali ke _ya_.

"Oh itu bagus, kita harus main bersama kapan-kapan," Akashi mengangguk, tidak yakin apa maksud gerakannya sendiri, "tapi tidak sekarang."

Ia keluar dari ruangan dalam langkah-langkah lebar.

* * *

**a/n: **endingnya nggantung sekali. :') /YAKAMU saya sebenernya pengen nerusin ini jadi two atau threeshot tapi... buat sementara anggap saja ini oneshot ya, semoga habis ujian bisa saya terusin. terima kasih sudah membaca, saya cinta kalian semua yang ikut menggila dan meramaikan akamido week tahun ini! /o/


End file.
